HEARTH OF DESTRUCTION
by AoiZero
Summary: Hace 50 años me casé con Byakuya Kuchiki para proteger la Hogyoku de Aizen. Pero el no me amaba, hasta ahora, pero no importa, yo quiero ser buena para él, aunque se que seguiré sola. Han pasado 50 años, Aizen ha vuelto a entrar al juego, esta vez no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya. Pero las cosas raramente son lo que parecen y jamás creí posible que el entendiera mi soledad.
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCION

Para mi Byakuya-sama y Rukia-chan son todo lo que tengo.

Hace cien años morí en el mundo de los vivos, ha pasado tanto tiempo que no recuerdo como, pero recuerdo que yo tenía una familia y no quería dejarlos, así que me quedé vagando a lado de ellos aunque no podían verme. Pero un día un hollow me persiguió, creí que dejaría de existir hasta que él me salvó, su nombre era Urahara Kisuke.

Kisuke Urahara me llevó a la Sociedad de Almas y con él al Seretei, luego se hizo capitán y me dejo quedarme con él como su asistente. Vaya que necesitaba una, porque él era demasiado descuidado, así que me quedé con él. Mi capitán se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, yo lo ayudé a fundar el Instituto de Desarrollo e Investigación.

A pesar de que extrañaba a mi familia pude tener nuevos amigos, Mashiro-chan, la Subcapitana Hiyori, el Capitán Hirako, la Capitana Shihoin, Lissa-chan...

Descubrí que tenía poderes, el Capitán Urahara me explicó que suele suceder con algunas personas que fallecen. Yo podía adivinar el futuro y crear portales hacia distintos lugares.

Nunca me convertí en shinigami, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho habría podido hacer más la noche que el Subcapitan Aizen los convirtió a todos en Hollow. Pero yo solo pude llorar y ser tomada como rehén hasta que mi capitán me salvó.

Pero nos condenaron a todos a muerte, Aizen nos hecho la culpa, dijo que nosotros lo habíamos hecho todo. Nos salvamos gracias a la Capitana Shihoin, quien nos dijo que había ido al laboratorio y lo encontró todo hecho un desastre.

Yo tuve una visión entonces: El Subcapitan Aizen buscaba el Hogyoku

Mi capitán decidió que todos irían al Mundo de los Vivos, excepto yo. Yo era la única que podía quedarme en la Sociedad de Almas a proteger el Hogyoku, porque en el mundo de los vivos el Subcapitan Aizen podría fácilmente quitárnoslo y matarnos, pero en cambio en el Seretei, estando rodeada por Capitanes y gente que vigilara de cerca, sería más fácil proteger el Hogyoku.

Yo era la única que podía quedarme, nadie desconfiaría de mí, al fin y al cabo, a los ojos de la Cámara de los 46 soy débil y no represento una amenaza. Pero tendría que mentir y echarle la culpar a Urahara y Yoruichi, decir que ellos fueron los culpables de los experimentos y yo no lo descubrí hasta el final.

Tuve que hacerlo.

Me quede sola.

Y proteger la Hogyoku no fue tan fácil, porque aunque los de la Cámara de los 46 me creyeron, me impusieron un castigo: dentro de una semana debía irme al distrito 12 del Rukongai.

Aizen continuaba persiguiendome, yo no podía defenderme, mi poder no era nada, nisiquiera era una shinigami, era como una pequeña mosca junto a él. Y pronto me aplastaría para quitarme el Hogyoku, moriría a penas pisara el Rukongai y no podría cumplir la tarea que me había sido confiada.

Un día, Ginrei Kuchiki, el cabeza de familia de la familia Kuchiki me invitó a tomar el té. Tuve que ir, no podía desairar un noble en mi situación.

Él me dijo que dentro de poco, su nieto Byakuya Kuchiki sería nombrado el Jefe del Clan Kuchiki y antes de eso, él deseaba que se casara... conmigo. Según él, yo era una buena opción, como nunca había pisado el Rukongai y había trabajado como científica y dirigido El Instituto de Desarrollo e Investigación, además por alguna razón él no quería hacer que Byakuya se casara con una noble o una shinigami.

"Sería demasiado doloroso para él"

Y no me explicó el motivo. Tampoco quise preguntarlo.

Le dije que lo pensaría. Yo conocí a Byakuya de niño, cuando yo llegué aqui siendo una adulta, él todavía era un adolescente.

Pero Aizen me perseguía y mis días en el Seretei estaban contados, pero si me convertía en una noble ya no tendría que irme y podría esconderme detrás de los Kuchiki. Aizen no se acercaría a mi si tenía esa clase de protección como una noble.

Así fue como me convertí en esposa de alguien a quien no conocía y que tampoco quería.  
Nos hice infelices a ambos.  
El nunca me mira y yo no dejo de llorar.


	2. SOMBRAS

SOMBRAS

Cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba claro afuera. Supuse que era temprano porque ninguno de los sirvientes había venido a ofrecerme el desayuno como usualmente suelen hacer todas las mañanas.

Desde mi habitación se puede ver el jardín de la mansión. Hay un gran árbol de cerezos afuera, cada mañana es lo primero que veo, y en las noches puedo ver su sombra. Esta ahí desde que recuerdo, plantado en el jardín, solitario, quieto. Es como un viejo compañero.

Ahora estamos solos los dos.

Suspiré y me vestí, me recogí en cabello en mi usual trenza a un costado y me puse algunas pulseras en las muñecas, para darle algo de color a mi ropa. Ese día mi kimono era negro, como si fuera a ir a un funeral, seguramente no se consideraría apropiado, pero me daba igual, no saldría de la mansión Kuchiki ese día, de hecho, usualmente no salgo nunca, me está prohibido salir sin permiso del señor de la casa, es decir, Byakuya.

No fue él quien me impuso esa regla, fue Ginrei-sama, él creía que si yo salía me metería en problemas (ya que ya había tenido bastantes), así que solo podía salir en compañía de alguien, o de lo contrario necesitaba que me lo autorizaran.

Pero hacía años que Ginrei-sama había muerto, pero nunca le pregunté a Byakuya si la regla quedaba anulada o seguía en pie. Algo me decía que a él no le importaba si me quedaba o no, pero de todas formas no tenía a donde salir ni con quien hablar, por eso me quedaba siempre en la mansión, jamás salía afuera, sin contar el jardín. La verdad esa regla no me había afectado en lo más mínimo, porque el objetivo de haber entrado aquí era precisamente no salir.

Miré afuera una vez más, detrás del árbol, un poco a lo lejos, veía figuras de shinigamis haciendo sus rondas. Eran miembros de la Sexta División que patrullaban la mansión Kuchiki.

Así que aquí era seguro.

 _"_ _No puedes huir de mi"_

 _Esa voz, la reconozco. Es él, sé que es él, pero no puedo verle la cara, esta de espaldas a mí._

 _También sé que solo estoy soñando._

 _"_ _¿Dónde la tienes?"_

 _Aizen busca la Hogyoku… pero no la encontrará nunca, incluso si entra aquí y me mata, no la encontrará, así que no tengo porque tener miedo. Todo estará bien. Cumpliré mi promesa. Los demás no se habrán sacrificado en vano._

 _"_ _Está cerca ¿no es así?"_

 _Aunque sé que solo es un sueño, ni siquiera puedo soportar oír su voz. El simple hecho de oírlo hablarme me da escalofríos y me provoca un odio inmenso._

 _"_ _Está cerca…"_

 _Empieza a darse la vuelta lentamente, poco a poco y me mira con una sonrisa falsa._

 _"_ _Ya te encontré."_

Me desperté repentinamente ante eso y por poco caí a un lado. Sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida en la sala mientras leía.

 **" Kohana** **-sama"** la voz del mayordomo me llama la atención **"¿Tuvo una pesadilla?"**

 **"** **¿Eh? No. Solo un sueño muy extraño."**

 **"** **Solo le pregunto porque luce algo pálida ¿Va a cenar hoy?"**

 **"** **No. Dime ¿ya llegó Byakuya-sama?"**

 **"** **Un miembro de su división vino a avisar que le fue asignada una misión de última hora. No vendrá esta noche."**

 **"** **Ah… bueno."** Dije simplemente, estuviera aquí o no, Byakuya no iba a hacerme compañía **"Estaré en mi habitación ¿puedes llevarme un té?"**

 **"** **En seguida."** El mayordomo se acerca para recoger la taza donde había bebido té antes de quedarme dormida. No me gusta mucho la comida, rara vez pruebo bocado porque generalmente verla me da nauseas, pero si bebo mucho té.

Supongo que era uno de los cambios que uno experimentaba después de morir.

Antes de que é se vaya recuerdo una cosa **"Una cosa más"** lo detengo **"¿Sería posible que me trajeras flores?"**

 **"** **¿Flores?"** el mayordomo me mira como si estuviera loca. Afuera ya está oscuro, pero finalmente parece darse cuenta **"Mmm No se preocupe,** **Kohana** **-sama, yo me encargo de eso."**

 **"** **No, está bien, quiero hacerlo yo."**

 **"** **Como guste. Enseguida veré si puedo hacer algo, lo había olvidado por completo. Con permiso."**

Mientras él se dirige a la cocina, yo me dirijo en sentido contrario, pero no a mi habitación, si no a la de Byakuya-sama. Caminé sigilosamente por el pasillo, como si él realmente estuviera ahí y pudiera oírme, de igual manera abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado y asomé la cabeza.

No hay nadie, pero yo siempre he sido paranoica. Bueno, no siempre, pero ahora lo soy.

Miré por la ventana como si Byakuya-sama pudiera en cualquier momento entrar volando por ella, aunque sé que no va a hacerlo. En caso de que llegara temprano de su misión, entraría por la puerta y no le gustaría nada verme husmeando allí.

La habitación de Byakuya-sama tiene su olor.

Me puse en frente de un pequeño armario empotrado a la pared, lo abrí y saqué una vieja fotografía enmarcada.

 **"** **Hola, Hisana-san, lo siento, solo quiero cambiar tus flores."** Y sé que es estúpido hablarle a una fotografía, porque Hisana ya no está en este mundo.

Según Urahara, las almas de las personas que morían aquí se reencarnaban en el mundo de los vivos, así que Hisana no podía de ninguna forma escucharme, ni a mí ni a Byakuya-sama, probablemente él lo sabía también, pero esa fotografía, esa simple fotografía era algo importante para Byakuya-sama.

Y si era importante para él, yo lo cuidaría. Contrario a lo que las personas del Clan Kuchiki pensaban de mí, yo no le tenía ningún rencor a Hisana, no tenía por qué guardarle rencor a ella. Yo la conocí una vez, aunque no habló conmigo, solo con la Capitana Shihoin.

Y se parecía tanto a Rukia. Yo no podía entender como Byakuya-sama podía soportar la imagen de su adorada primera esposa caminando por la casa. Incluso yo cuando la vi por primera vez me llevé el susto de mi vida, eran tan parecidas que hubiera dicho que eran gemelas.

Hisana era la hermana de Rukia, me refiero a que era la _verdadera_ hermana de Rukia. Rukia suele llamarme a mí "nee chan", pero en realidad debería ser a Hisana a quien le diga de esa forma.

Pero Hisana era solo un recuerdo que nadie quería mencionar. A pesar de haber sido la primera esposa de Byakuya-sama, el resto del Clan Kuchiki no la consideraba como tal porque jamás la habían aceptado dentro de la familia. Se opusieron hasta el final, la despreciaron e incluso hasta ahora era tabú el mencionar su nombre, como si quisieran borrarla de la historia de la familia, a la que según ellos, jamás perteneció.

Según las tradiciones, para casarte con un Kuchiki, primero tienen que aceptarte en el clan, pero no aceptaron a Hisana, ella se casó con Byakuya-sama sin haber sido bien recibida.

No puedo imaginar todo lo que tuvo que pasar, de hecho tal vez las actitudes de los nobles fueron lo que la enfermaron, porque nadie más que yo sabía lo chocantes que podían resultar algunos de ellos.

Yo no podía guardarle rencor a una muerta, tampoco podía odiar a alguien que había sufrido y tampoco tenía derecho a reclamar nada.

La mentirosa aquí soy yo.

 **"** **Kohana** **-sama, aquí están las flores. Le llevaré el té a su recamara cuando termine, para que no se enfríe."**

 **"** **Gracias, ya puedes dejarme sola."**

El mayordomo hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó.

Yo soy la mentirosa, así que solo quiero que Byakuya-sama sea feliz. Nada más.

Limpié el florero y tiré las flores casi marchitas por la ventana, para cambiarlas por las nuevas que el mayordomo había traído de quien sabe dónde. Era muy eficiente.

Luego, cuidadosamente, metí la foto de vuelta con las flores frescas y cerré el armario como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por lo general Byakuya-sama se encarga él mismo de ponerle flores nuevas a Hisana-san, pero a vece se encontraba tan ocupado que no podía hacerlo, como ahora por ejemplo.

Cuando volviera vería las flores nuevas y se preguntaría quien las había cambiado, probablemente pensaría que fue el mayordomo.

Quizá si descubre que fui yo pueda quererme, si quiera un poco.

Al menos mirarme.

Sería tan feliz.

Me despertaron golpes en la puerta. Sin darme cuenta, me había quedado dormida de nuevo, pero esta vez en mi alcoba, sentada en la mecedora.

Tardé un poco en despertar por completo a pesar de la insistencia de los golpes en la puerta. Parecía ser algo urgente.

 **"** **Pase"** elevé la voz.

El mayordomo entró con una bata de dormir **"Disculpe por despertarla,** **Kohana** **-sama, pero…"**

 **"** **No importa ¿qué pasa?"**

 **"** **Es un mensaje urgente de la Quinta División"**

 **"** **¿De la Quinta División? ¿No sería mejor que se lo des a Byakuya-sama y no a mí?"** pregunté confusa, hasta que recordé.

El capitán de la Quinta División…

 **"** **No es para Byakuya-sama, es para usted."**

Yo miré la carta en sus manos como si fuera un animal venenoso.

 **"** **B-bien, gracias"** extendí la mano temblorosa. **"Vuelve a dormir"**

 **"** **Si me necesita, solo llámeme"** y salió cerrando la puerta.

Inmediatamente salió, dejé la carta en la cama rápidamente, como si tocarla me quemara, y creo que lo hacía de cierta forma. No quería abrir ese mensaje.

 _"_ _No puedes escapar de mi"_

Fue como si todo el mundo se me cayera encima, como si apretaran mi pecho y no me dejaran respirar.

El miedo.

No sé cuánto me quedé mirando esa carta en la cama, pero me decidí cuando vi que empezaba a clarear.

Estaba amaneciendo.

Tome el mensaje en mis manos y comencé a leerlo, dispuesta a afrontar lo que sea que fuera.

Yo sabía que esto algún día pasaría. Una persona no puede esconderse del pasado para siempre, porque en el futuro siempre la alcanza.

El pasado te alcanza en el futuro.

 ** _Kuchiki_** **Kohana** ** _-san:_**

 ** _No me corresponde y tampoco me está permitido informarle de esto, pero considero que lo que está pasando es de su interés personal, así que digamos que lo hago por nuestra vieja amistad._**

En ese momento apreté ese maldito mensaje, estrujándolo entre mis manos ¿a qué se refería con vieja amistad?

Claro, está jugando conmigo y seguramente escribió esto por si alguien interceptaba el mensaje o lo leía antes que yo.

Tomé valor y continúe.

 ** _Se acusa a la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia de permanencia fuera del tiempo autorizado en el Mundo de los Vivos y de transferir sus poderes ilegalmente a un humano. Esta noche ella fue arrestada en por el Capitán Kuchiki y su teniente y se ha decidido que será encarcelada hasta dictarle una sentencia… con probable riesgo de pena de muerte._**

 ** _Atentamente: Aizen Sosuke._**

En ese momento el mensaje se me cayó de las manos y temblé.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas **"Rukia…"**

Era como si él hablara en mi oído

 _"_ _Te encontré"_

 ** _uuuuuuh Se pone interesante..._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	3. EL PASADO DE LA PRIMAVERA

EL PASADO DE LA PRIMAVERA

Vivir en la mansión Kuchiki fue tan solitario.

Cuando llegué aquí por primera vez me pareció un lugar inmenso, se me hacía extraño que tan solo dos personas vivieran en este lugar.

Recuerdo que pise la mansión Kuchiki por primera vez después de salir de la Cuarta División, donde había permanecido un par de días recuperándome de las heridas que supuestamente me había causado el Capitán Urahara, el traidor, pero el verdadero traidor estaba ahí afuera, o quizá no. Quizá estaba cerca de mí.

Yo podía sentir como me vigilaba, pero al menos estaba segura dentro de la Cuarta División. El problema fue que cuando salí, estaba completamente desprotegida. Yo era débil y ya no me quedaban amigos en la Sociedad de Almas. Nadie a quien pedirle ayuda, el único más o menos cercano a un amigo era Mayuri, pero no me atreví a revelarle todo lo que en verdad había pasado, menos que yo tenía la Hogyoku en mi poder, porque él parecía estar feliz de que el Capitán se hubiera marchado, así que decidí que no podía confiar en Kurotsuchi Mayuri. No podía confiar en nadie, iba a tener que arreglármelas yo sola.

Y lo peor era que dentro de quince días, yo debía abandonar en Seretei y trasladarme al distrito 12 del Rukongai, con el resto de las almas igual que yo. Ahora que mi capitán ya no estaba, no había razón para que yo me quedara en el Seretei, además sabía que los altos mandos no confiaban en mí, claro, no me veían como una verdadera amenaza y me habían absuelto de todos los cargos, pero se notaba que no me querían cerca, solo por si las dudas.

Mi primera noche en mi pequeña habitación en la doceava división, cuando se suponía que debía descansar, me la pasé despierta, atenta a cualquier ruido, y así pase el resto de mis noches, sin dormir, esperando que Aizen viniera a matarme y quitarme la Hogyoku, pero jamás vino. Supongo que fue porque sabía que una vez me echaran de la Sociedad de Almas, sería fácil acabar conmigo. Así de simple.

Él no vendría por mí todavía.

Yo sabía eso, así que una noche me dormí cuando ya no pude aguantar más la falta de sueño. Me dormí apretando la Hogyoku contra mi pecho. Tenía que haber alguna manera de evitar que me la quitara, quizá podría esconderla, así no la encontraría ni aunque yo muriera, pero ¿dónde?

Me dormí pensando en eso. En la mañana escuché que me llamaban y me levanté a abrir la puerta de mi habitación. Era uno de los de la división, con quienes solía trabajar en el Instituto de Desarrollo e Investigación, pero su nombre se me había olvidado.

 **"Buenos días Kohana -san, le traigo esta invitación. La dejaron para usted esta mañana temprano, pero no quise despertarla porque…"** se interrumpió **"Bueno, se veía algo cansada."**

 **"¿Qué hora es?"**

 **"Son casi las once."**

Vaya. Había dormido más de doce horas. La última semana me había desconectado por completo del mundo, ya que ni siquiera salí de mi habitación.

 **"Bueno, gracias por traérmela"** recibí la dichosa invitación sin prestarle atención.

 **"Esto, Kohana-san…"** dudo en hablar el shinigami cuyo nombre aún no lograba recordar.

 **"¿Qué pasa?"** le pregunté de inmediato imaginándome alguna mala noticia.

 **"Pues… algunos de mis compañeros y yo hemos estado preocupados por usted. Quería transmitirle que si necesita ayuda con algo, cualquier cosa, no dude en decírnoslo. Nosotros la vemos algo así como a una segunda subcapitana y sentimos mucho que tenga que irse."**

¿Ayuda? ¿En serio podía pedirle ayuda a los de la división? Era cierto que había personas en las que podía confiar, pero…

Morirían. No eran rivales para Aizen, y yo no podía pedirles morir por mí. Ya habían ocurrido demasiadas desgracias.

Si iba a arreglar esto, tenía que encontrar yo misma una manera. El Capitán Urahara confió en mí.

 **"Gracias. Diles a los demás que estaré bien y que les deseo suerte"** le sonreí de manera leve **"Sigan trabajando en el Instituto, lo más probable es que Mayuri acabe haciéndose cargo."**

 **"Sí, bueno, es algo escalofriante. Eso dependerá del siguiente capitán."** Él shinigami miró con curiosidad el sobre que acababa de entregarme en mis manos **"Eso parece algo importante"**

 **"Ah sí"** por primera vez lo miré. Era un sobre blanco con un sello. **"¿Quién lo trajo?"**

 **"Un mensajero de la familia Kuchiki"**

 **"¿Qué?"** solo entonces le presté atención a la invitación, tenía escrito mi nombre. **"¿Por qué me enviaría esto alguien de la familia Kuchiki? Yo no conozco a nadie."**

 **"¿Ah no?"** el shinigami me miró con más curiosidad aún **"Pero sea como sea, no debería desairarlos, en su situación…"** él se cortó.

 **"Está bien, puedes decirlo. Sé que no me conviene. Gracias, la leeré ahora mismo"**

 **"Que tenga un buen día y recuerde lo que le dije, tiene el apoyo del Instituto de Desarrollo en Investigación"**

Asentí y sonreí tratando de parecer animada. Cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama a leer la invitación.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Era una invitación a tomar el té ese día las seis, firmada por Ginrei Kuchiki. No entendía porque me enviaba una invitación, yo solo lo había visto un par de veces cuando acompañaba a la Capitana Shihoin.

¿O sería que estaba metida en más problemas?

Esa tarde me la pasé tratando de arreglarme lo más elegante que pude, porque recordaba que cuando acompañaba a la Capitana Shihoin, los nobles vestían con ropas muy finas, además no era tonta, una invitación a tomar el té en casa de un noble seguro que requería que estuviera bien presentable. Recordé que una vez la Capitana Shihoin habló con una mujer de la familia Kuchiki, ella estaba vestida con un kimono largo, color blanco y con algunas flores estampadas encima, se notaba que estaba hecho de tela muy fina y yo no tenía nada parecido, ni siquiera tenía un kimono largo, por lo general usaba ropas con la falda más corta porque odiaba el calor y además era más cómodo cuando me ponía la bata de laboratorio encima.

No tuve más opción que ponerme la ropa que tenía, aunque me arreglé lo mejor posible.

Me dio miedo cuando estuve frente a las rejas negras, desde donde se podía ver un poco a lo lejos, una gran casa. Me recibió el mayordomo y me guió hasta la sala.

Esa sala era el doble de mi habitación, incluso más y las cosas que estaban ahí parecían caras, era como estar en un museo. Me distraje mirando todo, asi que no me di cuenta cuando un hombre de pelo blanco y largo entró a la sala.

 **"Buenas tardes"** me saludó y recién me percaté de su presencia.

 **"B-buenas tardes"** me puse de pie para saludar. Él me hizo una señal para que me sentara.

 **"Señorita Kohana-san, me complace que haya venido"**

El mayordomo se acercó con dos tazas de té en una bandeja y las puso en la mesita delante de nosotros ¿Así que solo me había invitado a mí?

El anciano agarró su taza y comenzó a beber, yo lo imité sin saber bien que hacer.

 **"Voy a ser directo"** dijo después de unos minutos que me parecieron una eternidad. **"¿Conoce a mi nieto, Kuchiki Byakuya?"**

 **"¿Byakuya?"** me tomó un segundo recordar **"Ah, sí, lo recuerdo, la Capitana Shihoin entrenaba con él cuando era niño, ya debe ser un adulto ¿o no?"** empecé haciendo cuentas en mi cabeza.

 **"Así es. Hace poco fue nombrado capitán de la Sexta División en mi lugar y pronto se convertirá en jefe del clan también"**

 **"Ah… que bueno."**

 **"Antes de eso, a los otros miembros del clan y a mí nos parece correcto que tome una esposa."**

En ese momento mis orejas se pararon como las de un sabueso.

 **"A mí me gustaría que fuera usted"**

Mi mano tembló y dejé la taza rápidamente en la mesita antes de dejarla caer. Me quedé callada mirándolo fijo, esperando que el dijera que era una broma.

No lo dijo. Empezó a explicar las razones y casi no le presté atención hasta que dijo "Y no eres una shinigami"

 **"¿Eh?"**

 **"No quiero que mi nieto se case con una shinigami porque la susodicha no podría cumplir con sus obligaciones. Yo… necesito a alguien que cuide de él."**

 **"Pero…"**

 **"Y tampoco eres una noble, eso lo sé de sobra, pero nunca has estado en el Rukongai y para mí eso es suficiente. No lo obligaría jamás a casarse con una noble. Sería demasiado doloroso para él."**

Por fin dejó de hablar, esperando que yo dijera algo, pero yo no sabía que decir. **"Pero yo… Yo jamás he visto a su nieto"**

 **"Eso no es problema. Entre la nobleza los matrimonios arreglados son muy comunes. Además Byakuya ya aceptó, solo falta usted esté de acuerdo"**

Yo no dije nada, no sabía que responder, no sabía que pensar ni cómo actuar. Estaba segura que en aquellos momentos mi cara estaba completamente blanca.

 **"Conozco su situación"** volvió a hablar Ginrei Kuchiki **"La vida en el Rukongai es muy difícil, pero si acepta la familia Kuchiki intervendría para que no la expulsen. Si es una noble no pueden pedirle que se vaya del Seretei. Además será la esposa del líder de un Clan, por supuesto tendría muchos privilegios."**

Él sorbió su té y continuó **"Claro que si no quiere, nadie la obligará. El compromiso se rompe si usted se niega"**

 **"Yo…"**

Pensé en todo o que me había dicho. Si me casaba no tendría que irme del Seretei y estaría aquí, protegida.

Pero ¿realmente me atrevería a hacerlo? Yo no conocía al actual Kuchiki Byakuya.

 **"Yo necesito pensarlo"**

 **"Claro. Pero le sugiero que dé una respuesta rápida. Mañana enviaré a alguno de mis empleados a buscar su respuesta a la Doceava División. Si acepta, vendrá con el empleado hasta aquí, si no acepta, entonces es obvio."**

 **"G-gracias"** me puse de pie **"Tengo que irme."**

 **"Claro, piénselo bien."**

Esa noche no pude dormir, pensando en esa proposición. Venía como caída del cielo, pero no estaba segura si me atrevería a casarme con un desconocido.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer.

Entonces recordé.

Un día que yo acompañaba a la capitana Shihoin, ella se acercó a saludar a una mujer pequeña y de aspecto débil. Por sus ropas, deduje que era una noble, así que no me metí en la conversación, simplemente me quedé esperando que ellas terminaran de hablar. Al regresar de aquella conversación, la capitana no parecía muy feliz, tenía un aspecto serio.

 **"¿Quién era?"** le pregunté.

 **"Su nombre es Kuchiki Hisana."**

 **"¿Te dijo algo malo?"** le pregunté.

 **"Claro que no. Es una mujer muy dulce, pero…"** ella sacudió la cabeza. **"Nada. Ella está mal de salud, así que le dije que no debería salir sola por ahí. Podría pasarle algo."**

 **"Qué raro que una noble salga sola, pensé que siempre tenían protección o algo así"**

 **"Hisana es muy sencilla."**

Hisana.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que esa mujer era importante, pero ¿en qué sentido? No entendía nada.

Yo podía adivinar el futuro, no el pasado, pero había algo que me estaba inquietando.

Esa noche de nuevo no pude dormir. Ahí estaba la solución a todos mis problemas, si me casaba tendría protección como una noble, pero algo no me gustaba. Había algo que me impedía decidirme.

A la mañana siguiente salí de mi habitación para caminar un rato. Me encontré con el mismo shinigami del día anterior, y seguía sin recordar su nombre. Por dios, que mala memoria tengo, pero es que había tantas personas en la Doceava División que me era imposible recordarlos a todos.

 **"Buenos días Kohana-san"**

 **"Buen día"**

 **"¿Ya escuchó la noticia? Nombraron un nuevo capitán para la Quinta División"**

Un capitán para reemplazar a Hirako.

 **"¿A quién?"**

 **"El subcapitan Aizen, o más bien, ahora es el Capitán Aizen."**

 **"El cap… cap- capitán ¿Aizen?"**

 **"Así es ¿Se encuentra bien?"**

No respondí, corrí de regreso a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con violencia.

Sentía que me desmayaría, pero logré controlarme. Me senté en el suelo y me abracé a mis rodillas. Tenía miedo, tenía tanto miedo.

 **"No quiero morir"**

Tenía ganas de echarme a llorar, de gritar, pero no hice nada de eso. Me quedé en el suelo, abrazando mis rodillas con un brazo y sujetando la Hogyoku contra mí con mi mano libre.

Un capitán, ahora Aizen era un capitán, eso significaba que las cosas eran más peligrosas que nunca para mí. Me mataría, ahora sí podía matarme con toda libertad, no le cuestionarían nada siendo un capitán y si le habían creído cuando dijo que Urahara era el traidor, si decía algo sobre mí también le creerían, más ahora siendo un capitán. Tal vez ni siquiera tendría que matarme en secreto.

No, yo no podía dejar que me quitara la Hogyoku, aunque me matara, tenía que esconderla. Eso es, utilizaría mis poderes para esconderla en cualquier lugar, alguno donde no la encontrara jamás y entonces aceptaría mi destino.

Pero yo no quiero morir y ¿dónde podría ocultarla? ¿dónde?

De repente alguien tocó la puerta haciendo que me sobresaltara.

Temblando como estaba, me puse de pie y abrí la puerta. Era el mayordomo de la mansión Kuchiki.

 **"Señorita Minami…."** Se percató de mi apariencia **"¿Se encuentra bien? Su cara esta pálida."**

 **"S-sí, no me pasa nada"** sacudí la cabeza y puse la Hogyoku en mi bolsillo **"¿Qué se le ofrece?"**

 **"Vine por su respuesta. Ginrei-sama me lo ordenó"**

Mi respuesta.

 _Tengo que proteger la Hogyoku, tengo que proteger la Hogyoku._

 **"Mi respuesta…"** comencé a hablar pero me trabé.

 _Y no quiero morir._

 **"Mi respuesta es…"**

¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? Pero no me quedan opciones. Dentro de cinco días me iría al Rukongai.

Y Aizen es un capitán.

 **"Mi respuesta es… sí."**

A partir de ese día, mi vida cambió. Al día siguiente de eso empezaron a trasladar mis cosas a la mansión Kuchiki, pero me obligaron a tirar toda mi ropa y me dieron ropa nueva. Era incomoda, me parecía pesada, no sabía cómo andar con kimonos tan largos, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía andar. Empezaron a corregirme todo, desde como caminaba a como hablaba y como comía.

Esa noche conocí por fin a mi futuro esposo, Kuchiki Byakuya. El niño que había conocido ya no estaba, frente a mí tenía una persona imponente de mirada fría. Pero era apuesto, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco cuando lo vi.

Su abuelo nos dejó un momento a solas, pero él no me habló, ni siquiera me miraba. Simplemente estaba ahí sentado en la sala, mirando al vacío.

Lucia triste.

Cuando quise hablarle se levantó de inmediato **"Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a la servidumbre. Yo me retiro a descansar, no tengo energías para hablar hoy"**

Y si me hubieran dicho que siempre sería así toda mi vida, quizá en ese momento hubiera salido corriendo. No, si me hubieran dicho que mi sola presencia lo haría tan infeliz, yo no habría dudado en irme.

Pero me quedé.

Aquella noche que lo vi por última vez, yo había salido de la mansión Kuchiki para recoger algunos libros que se me habían olvidado en mi habitación.

Además necesitaba salir, porque sentía que ahí adentro comenzaba a asfixiarme, pero confiaba en que esa sensación pasaría cuando me acostumbrara.

Caminé por las calles solitarias, lento, pensando en todo.

Hasta que sentí su sombra sobre mí.

 **"Has pasado mucho tiempo escondida de mí"** esa voz me heló la sangre.

No me moví, aunque quería salir corriendo.

 **"¿Acaso tienes algo que debas ocultarme?"**

 **"Déjame en paz. Ya lo lograste lo que querías"** le dije sin darme la vuelta y con la voz más firme que pude, pero igual me salió una voz hueca.

 **"No del todo"** sentí como se acercaba a mí. **"Todavía tengo planes"**

 **"Sea como sea, ya no puedes hacerme nada más de lo que me has hecho hasta ahora, Aizen."** Apreté los puños. No había sido tan tonta como para llevar la Hogyoku conmigo aquella noche, la había dejado en la mansión Kuchiki, dentro de una caja de madera, escondida bajo el suelo de mi habitación.

Pero igual tenía miedo.

Quise gritar cuando sentí que me abrazó por detrás, sujetando mis muñecas sobre mi pecho **"Créeme, todavía no te he hecho ni la mitad de todo lo que podría hacerte."**

Mis ojos estaban abiertos como dos platos, sentí como Aizen apretaba mis muñecas, haciéndome daño.

 **"Dime donde ti…"** ambos escuchamos pasos, el me soltó inmediatamente y yo no supe por qué **"Buenas noches, Capitán Kuchiki."**

Capitán Kuchiki.

 **"Buenas noches, Capitán Aizen"** cuando oí la voz de Byakuya, me atreví a darme la vuelta. Él estaba ahí, luciendo tan frío como siempre, mientras Aizen sonreía con una típica y exagerada amabilidad suya.

 **"Byakuya-sam…"**

 **"¿Qué estaban haciendo?"** me preguntó, o más bien parecía que me lo estaba exigiendo.

No supe que responder. Mi mente estaba en blanco, no sabía que mentira decirle.

 **"Kohana-sany yo somos viejos conocidos, nos detuvimos a hablar"** Aizen respondió por mí.

Byakuya me miró seriamente **"Todos están buscándote en la mansión, tuve que salir a buscarte yo"**

 **"Lo-lo siento."** Era la primera vez desde que había llegado que me dirigía tantas palabras juntas.

 **"Espero no haya causado ningún problema."** Aizen lo miró suavemente. Qué bien actuaba el maldito desgraciado **"Yo la distraje, Capitán Kuchiki. No es su culpa, es la mía."**

 **"No importa mientras no vuelva a pasar."**

 **"Bueno, los dejo irse a casa, iré a tener unos pendientes"** dijo Aizen amablemente. **"Me enteré que van a casarse pronto, les deseo un buen futuro a ambos"**

Esta vez, Byakuya no respondió. Me tocó a mí a hacerlo, como si estuviéramos en una obra de teatro **"Gracias"**

Aizen extendió la mano, como queriendo estrechar la mía, yo retrocedí por reflejo y entonces una mano sujetó el brazo de Aizen para que no avanzara más.

Byakuya lo miró austeramente **"Parece que la pones nerviosa."**

Fue una batalla de miradas, Byakuya con su mirada de hielo y Aizen con su mirada amable, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte. Ninguno apartó la mirada del otro hasta que Byakuya le soltó el brazo.

 **"Supongo que Kohana-san sigue enojada conmigo"** dijo Aizen simplemente **"Buenas noches"**

Ambos observamos a Aizen irse. Cuando se perdió de vista en una esquina, entonces Byakuya recién me habló.

 **"¿Te hizo algo?"**

Yo disimuladamente bajé las mangas de mi kimono para que no viera mis muñecas donde se habían marcado algunos de los dedos de Aizen por la fuerza con la que me había apretado, incluso me latían un poco. No podía decirle nada a él, porque sería ponerlo en peligro, aunque Byakuya también era un capitán, no sabía hasta donde era Aizen capaz de llegar.

Obviamente llegaría muy lejos si era necesario.

 **"No. Solo discutimos"** decidí mantener la mentira que Aizen había dicho. No tenía de otra.

 **"Volvamos a la mansión."** No dijo nada más y empezó a caminar y yo caminé detrás de él.

Y así me quedaría para toda la vida, siempre caminando detrás de él, contemplándolo en silencio mientras él jamás miraba atrás.

Y luego se puso peor.

Hasta que llegó Rukia.


	4. LÁGRIMAS

LÁGRIMAS

Tiré el mensaje de Aizen a la basura y me cambie de inmediato, amarré mi cabello como pude y salí de la mansión Kuchiki sin avisarle a nadie. Estaba demasiado apresurada, tenía que ver a Rukia de inmediato y saber si era verdad el mensaje de Aizen o si solo estaba jugando conmigo.

Más que todo, tenía que saber si Rukia estaba bien. Hace más de un mes de se había ido al Mundo de los Vivos y no habíamos tenido noticias de ella, pero ¿transferirle sus poderes a un humano? ¿Por qué haría eso?

Habían pasado varios años desde que no salía de la mansión Kuchiki, las calles habían cambiado un poco y también la apariencia de las divisiones, pero no me perdí. Logré llegar hasta el lugar donde tendrían presa a Rukia si es que era verdad.

Había dos guardias vigilando la entrada, como siempre.

 **"** **Quiero preguntar por una prisionera"** fui directo al grano, sin saludar ni nada.

Uno de ellos, varios centímetros más altos que yo, me examinó con la mirada de pies a cabeza. **"Se refiere a Kuchiki Rukia"** dedujo **"Es la única prisionera que tenemos en estos momentos"**

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, entonces era cierto.

¿Por qué?

 **"** **Quiero pasar a verla ¿podrían permitírmelo, por favor?"**

 **"** **En primer lugar ¿tiene alguna relación con ella?"** el shinigami me preguntó ceñudo.

 **"** **Es mi cuñada. Soy Kuchiki Kohana"**

 **"** **Lo siento, Kuchiki-sama, pero nos ordenaron que solo los shinigami de altos rangos pueden pasar. Están investigando a Kuchiki Rukia."** Me explicó el otro guardia de aspecto más amable.

 **"** **Mi esposo es…"** me trabé, decir eso sonaba como una mentira aunque fuera verdad **"Mi esposo es el Capitán Kuchiki"**

 **"** **Si él nos lo ordena, podemos dejarla pasar, pero si no…"**

 **"** **Pueden dejarla pasar, yo lo autorizo."** esa voz.

Sosuke Aizen.

Lo extraño fue que a esas alturas, ya no me interesaba tenerlo cerca o no, solo quería ver a Rukia.

Y para cualquier cosa que él intentara, ahora estaba preparada.

 **"** **Claro, Capitán Aizen, si usted lo autoriza no hay problema. Puede pasar, Kuchiki-sama"**

 **"** **G-gracias, capitán Aizen"** dije tratando de parecer agradecida, aunque lo estaba por poder entrar a ver a Rukia, pero a él no tenía por qué agradecerle nada porque cada cosa que hacía era para su propia conveniencia. **"Como siempre es muy amable"**

Él me sonrió bajo sus gafas **"De nada. Yo estaba esperando a que viniera"** dijo **"Por lo visto recibió mi mensaje"**

 **"** **Gracias por eso también"**

 **"** **No tarde mucho, por favor, Kuchiki-sama"**

Entré rápidamente, esperando que Aizen me siguiera hasta adentro, pero para mi sorpresa se quedó afuera, hablando amigablemente con los guardias. Al menos no entraría a molestarme mientras veía a Rukia.

 **"** **¡Nee-chan!"** Rukia se paró y me miró agarrándose a los barrotes. Su celda era la única que estaba ocupada.

 **"** **¡Rukia!"** corrí y me detuve frente a las rejas **"¿Estas bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"**

 **"** **¿No te lo dijo mi hermano?"**

Sacudí la cabeza. Hace dos días que no veía a Byakuya y eso que vivíamos en la misma casa. **"Me dijeron que le transferiste tus poderes a un humano ¿lo hiciste?"**

 **"** **S-sí."** Ella bajó la cabeza.

 **"** **¿Por qué? Rukia, sabes bien que…"**

 **"** **Fue necesario, tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera. No sabes lo que…"**

 **"** **Está bien, está bien."** la detuve. Seguramente la habían cuestionado sobre eso una y otra vez y yo no quería hacer lo mismo **"Si dices que fue necesario, yo te creo. Seguramente saldrás pronto, no te preocupes"**

 **"** **Kohana** **¿Mi nii-sama dijo algo sobre esto?"** ella se vio muy afectada al preguntármelo.

 **"** **No nos hemos visto"** con eso zanjé la cuestión **"¿Es cierto que él fue quien te arrestó?"**

 **"** **Sí. Él fue a buscarme al Mundo de los Vivos ¿Por qué no se han visto?"**

 **"** **No lo sé. No llegó anoche y creo que esta mañana tampoco."** me agarré a los barrotes con las dos manos y la miré a los ojos **"Rukia, quiero ayudarte, pero necesito que me lo cuentes todo. No me des explicaciones de nada, solo cuéntame bien los detalles de todo lo que pasó."**

Rukia asintió y empezó a contra todo desde el primer día que llegó al Mundo de los Vivos, a un lugar llamado Karakura. Me contó del muchacho humano al que le transfirió sus poderes para que pudiera pelear contra el Hollow que los estaba atacando. Me dijo que sus poderes casi se habían reducido a cero y que por eso tuvo que quedarse en Karakura, para eso, alguien le prestó un gigai, pero pasó mucho tiempo y ella seguía sin recuperar sus poderes, más bien parecía que estaba de mal en peor. Cuando escuché el nombre de "Urahara-san", por poco me caigo para atrás.

 **"** **¡¿Quién?!"**

 **"** **Es un tipo bastante extraño con sandalias y un sombrero"** Rukia me lo describió.

Me solté de los barrotes y retrocedí hasta que mi espalda se chocó con los barrotes de la celda de enfrente. Rukia me preguntó si estaba bien, pero no le respondí. Si era Urahara, el verdadero Urahara ¡eso significaba que estaba vivo! Claro, era el único que podía ayudar a Rukia entregándole un gigai, pero… ¿qué tipo de gigai le dio que Rukia no podía recupe…?

El gigai, el gigai la estaba volviendo humana, pero ¿por qué estaba haciéndole eso a Rukia? ¿Quería que ella se quedara para siempre en el Mundo de los Vivos?

 _La Hogyoku._

 **"** **¡Rukia!"** pronuncié asustándola sin querer y corrí de nuevo a agarrarme contra los barrotes de la celda **"Rukia, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte."**

 **"** **¿? ¿Qué es?"** Rukia se alarmó por mi comportamiento.

 **"** **¡Rukia!"** alguien más exclamó haciendo que nos espantáramos las dos. Un hombre pelirrojo acababa de entrar.

Lo reconocí como el subcapitan de Byakuya-sama, Abarai Renji. Él también me reconoció. **"Lo siento, buenos días, Kohana-sama"**

 **"** **Buenos días."**

 **"** **Creo que las interrumpí, volveré más tarde."**

 **"** **No."** Lo detuve **"Está bien, tengo que irme."**

 **"** **¿A dónde vas, nee-chan?"** Rukia quiso saber **"¿No ibas a decirme algo?"**

 **"** **Si"** afirmé **"Iba a decirte que saldrás de aquí, aunque tenga que sacarte yo misma."**

 **"** **Nee-chan…"**

Le sonreí con cariño **"Confía en mí. No te quedarás aquí, lo prometo. Se me ocurrirá algo."**

Dicho eso, me di la vuelta y salí rápidamente. Necesitaba pensar seriamente.

Cuando puse el sello a la Hogyoku para ponerla dentro del alma de Rukia, creí que había ocultado su energía para que nadie pudiera encontrarla, pero Urahara al parecer pudo sentirlo dentro de Rukia y por eso quería volverla humana con un gigai defectuoso. Se aprovechó de que Rukia necesitaba ayuda para poder esconder la Hogyoku de manera definitiva.

 _"_ _Ese idiota."_

Bueno, al menos estaba vivo, había conseguido escapar y no lo habían encontrado. Eso ya era algo bueno, y en mi vida las cosas buenas eran escazas. Pero ahora tenía un gran problema entre manos.

Si Urahara pudo sentir la Hogyoku dentro de Rukia, entonces era obvio que otras personas también lo harían, Aizen por ejemplo. Eso solo podía significar que el sello que le puse se estaba debilitando, la Hogyoku estaba despertando y necesitaba sacarla de Rukia urgentemente. Si esa clase de poder despertaba dentro de ella, la destruiría, o Aizen podía hacerle daño para apoderarse de ella. Sea como sea, la vida de Rukia estaba en peligro y tenía que actuar ya, empezando por sacarla de la prisión. .

Si algo le pasaba a Rukia, la única culpable sería yo.

Claro, primero había usado a Byakuya, luego a Rukia. De verdad que yo no valía la pena para nada. No podía hacer nada por mí misma.

Sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado hasta la salida. Agradecí a los guardias por haberme permitido ver a Rukia e ignoré completamente a Aizen. Escuché como se despedía también dando las gracias y me seguía.

Lo ignoré mientras pensaba que hacer, a pesar de que tenía algo de miedo, tenía que quitármelo de encima, además estaba segura de que no me haría nada a plena luz del día, cuando había gente a nuestro alrededor. Aun así, su presencia me ponía los nervios de punta.

Seguí caminando unos metros más, a paso rápido, hasta que choqué con algo. Aizen había aparecido delante de mí.

 **"** **Así que Urahara está vivo."** me dijo con el rostro serio. Ya no se veía afable bajo sus gafas, era una persona completamente diferente. Mientras hablaba, me sujetó las muñecas para que no me fuera.

 **"** **¿Qué vas a hacer?"** le pregunté tratando de mantenerle la mirada.

 **"** **Él no me interesa"** dijo secamente.

Los shinigami que pasaban a nuestro alrededor nos miraban con curiosidad, creo que incluso vi a la teniente de la décima división pararse a observar brevemente.

 **"** **Te dejó aquí jugando a las escondidas conmigo."**

Tiré de mis brazos y traté de alejarme, pero solo conseguí que me agarrara con más fuerza y tirara de mi hacia él, hasta tenerme pegada a su cuerpo. Entonces acercó su rostro al mío unos centímetros.

 **"** **Estas temblando"** susurró.

De nuevo intenté alejarme, pero empezó a apretar mis muñecas, hasta que sentí que iba a rompérmelas. Gimoteé por el dolor.

 **"** **Jugaste bien. Supiste manipular a las personas a tu alrededor, pero…"** me soltó con brusquedad, haciendo que me fuera para atrás, en dirección al suelo.

Fui rápida. Utilicé mis poderes y detrás de mí se abrió un agujero que dirigía a la mansión Kuchiki, o eso esperaba porque estaba de espaldas.

 **"** **Acabaremos este juego absurdo"** escuché de Aizen antes de caer en el hueco que se había abierto atrás de mí.

Cuando mi espalda tocó el suelo, mi nuca se chocó con la alfombra de la sala de mansión Kuchiki. Había funcionado.

Escuché pasos, me puse de pie de inmediato, haciendo como si nada.

Byakuya entró a la sala. **"¿Kohana?"**

 **"** **Byakuya-sama, buenos días."**

 **"** **¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué esta mañana, creí que habías salido."** Me cuestionó enarcando una ceja. No traía los keisenkan en su cabello, pero si su haori de capitán. Seguramente había llegado recién.

 **"** **No."** Decidí que era inútil mentir, Renji me había visto y se lo diría él si no era yo **"Bueno, sí, pero estoy de vuelta"**

 **"** **Arata me dijo que recibiste un mensaje de la Quinta División"** me miró sospechosamente **"¿Por eso saliste tan apresurada y sin decirle a nadie?"**

 **"** **Era un mensaje del Capitán Aizen"** él me miró extrañado cuando le dije eso **"Me dijo lo que pasó con Rukia. Salí a verla a la prisión."**

 **"** **No entiendo por qué Aizen se toma ese tipo de atribuciones, pero es bueno que ya lo sepas."**

 **"** **¿Qué vamos a hacer?"**

Su respuesta fue seca **"Nada"**

Escucharlo decir eso me sorprendió. Él continuó hablando **"Esperaremos a que dicten su sentencia."**

Su indiferencia me molestó, actuaba como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo el bien de Rukia ¿en serio se lo estaba tomando tan a la ligera?

 **"** **Pero está en riesgo de ser condenada a muerte."** repliqué.

 **"** **Eso aún no podemos saberlo, pero será lo que tenga que ser. Rukia violó las reglas, yo no puedo cubrir algo como eso."**

 **"** **Pero ella es… es tu hermana."**

 **"** **Eso solo lo empeora."** Byakuya caminó a la salida.

 **"** **Pero… ¡Byakuya-sama!"** lo llamé, pero no me hizo caso, siguió caminando para salir de la sala **"¡Tú prometiste que la protegerías!"**

Byakuya se paró en seco.

 **"** **Yo sé…"** empecé a hablar ya que tenía su atención " **Yo sé que tu no harías nada por mí, y no voy a pedirte nada nunca. Pero… por ella..."** decir eso me lastimaba a mí misma, pero seguí hablando antes de que se me cortara la voz **"A ella se lo prometiste. Cumple tu promesa."**

Yo esperé su respuesta mientras él permanecía estático, inmóvil de espaldas a mí. Me pregunté si quizá había llegado demasiado lejos al recordarle a Hisana, jamás me había atrevido a hablar de ella abiertamente, salvo cuando me dijo que traería a Rukia a vivir con nosotros, y aun en ese entonces, él no quiso tocar el tema. Yo estoy segura de que de todas las personas del mundo, yo era la última con la que hablaría de Hisana. Ante sus ojos, yo estoy ocupando su lugar, como una pobre imitación, un premio consuelo que él no quería.

Pero a pesar de todo eso yo…

 **"** **Yo siempre te he respetado, he hecho todo lo que me has pedido"** empecé a hablar a punto de llorar " **Yo te serví a ti y a la familia Kuchiki por 50 años sin protestar, incluso por encima de mí misma. Traté de… y aun así… aun así…"**

Me dolía lo que estaba pasando, me dolía el pasado, me dolía recordar que yo no era nada para él. En tantos años, ni siquiera me había tomado un poco de cariño o confianza, seguía tratándome como si yo fuera una desconocida. Tanto era su desprecio hacia mí por haber invadido en lugar de Hisana.

 **"** **Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella este muerta."**

Él continuó sin decir nada, eso me dio coraje. No pude evitar que lágrimas de rabia salieran de mis ojos, de rabia y de dolor.

Me hubiera gustado mucho poder decirle la verdad, acerca de la Hogyoku, todo lo que había pasado, pero no podía. Yo no confiaba en él y él tampoco confiaba en mí, esa era la verdad.

 **"** **Byakuya-sama…"** lloré **"Por favor, di algo…"**

 **"** **Tú…"** quiso decir algo pero se cortó. Por un momento me pareció que su faz se suavizaba, pero duró solo un momento **"Tú no entiendes nada."**

Y desapareció en frente de mí con un shunpo.

Yo me quedé ahí, llorando como siempre, a sus espaldas.

 **"** **Está bien…"** me sequé las lágrimas con mi manga **"Esta bien, voy a acabar con esto."**

Decidí que no era momento de ponerse a llorar, yo no podía llorar ahora, la vida de Rukia estaba en juego y si Aizen lograba hacerse con la Hogyoku sería aún peor. Tenía que idear una manera definitiva para acabar con todo esto de una vez, todo este circo, mi matrimonio arreglado, las mentiras, todo. Alguna forma tenía que haber.

Todo giraba en torno a la Hogyoku, entonces tenía que hacer algo con ella. Destruirla no, era imposible, pero algo tenía que hacer.

 **"** **Kohana-sama ¿pasó algo? ¿Se encuentra bien?"** el mayordomo entró a la sala.

 **"** **No, no estoy bien."** Le dije con un tono algo brusco, pero me corregí en la siguiente frase **"Me siento enferma. Iré a mi habitación a dormir, que nadie me moleste."**

 **"** **Claro, señora ¿Le llevo una taza de té?"**

 **"** **No. Pero cuando llegue Byakuya-sama, llévale té a él. Yo estaré indispuesta para atenderlo."**

 **"** **Por supuesto. No se preocupe. Llame si necesita algo."**

Asentí sintiéndome estúpida. En un momento como este yo seguía preocupada de que Byakuya recibiera su taza de té mientras practicaba su caligrafía, quizá es la costumbre.

La verdad es que él siempre me ha preocupado, pero ya no podía preocuparme más por Byakuya o por lo que estaba sintiendo con respecto a él. Tenía problemas más grandes.

 _"_ _Aizen, esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya."_

 **Narrador:**

Un hombre de piel bronceada subió hasta el techo para encontrar a su viejo amigo, que estaba parado sobre el techo de la tienda, que a esas horas ya había cerrado. Estaba oscuro, solo los alumbraba la luz del poste de la calle, que parpadeaba a ratos.

 **"** **¿Qué haces aquí afuera tan tarde?"**

 **"** **Ah, nada. Solo pensando."** respondió el otro despreocupadamente. Era de noche, pero aun llevaba puesto un sombrero que le tapaba los ojos, al igual que el otro, que llevaba gafas de sol.

 **"** **¿Estas preocupado, Urahara-san?"**

 **"** **Mmmm, más o menos."**

 **"** **¿Por Kohana-san? Seguro ella está viva, si hubiera muerto…"**

 **"** **Si hubiera muerto sería un desastre. Pero ella no puede morir."**

 **"** **A veces me pregunto por qué la dejaste a ella. Kohana-san siempre ha sido una persona muy frágil y…"**

 **"** **Ella no puede morir."** Urahara enfatizó.

 **"** **¿Qué significa eso?"**

 **"** **Precisamente eso mismo, que no puede morir. Bueno, no estoy seguro de lo que sé acerca de ella, pero me arriesgo a suponer que estoy en lo correcto."**

 **"** **¿Eh?"**

 **"** **Nada, nada. No te preocupes, Tessai."**

 **"** **Pero si el preocupado eras tú"**

 **"** **Yo ya no estoy preocupado. De todos nosotros, Kohana-san era la única con la fuerza suficiente para quedarse"**

 **"** **¿Cómo? Ella ni siquiera es una shinigami."** Tessai cruzó los brazos **"No me imagino lo que tuvo que pasar ¿y si de verdad está muerta y por eso esa chica tenía la Hogyoku dentro de ella?"**

 **"** **Como sea, espero que Kurosaki-san y los demás puedan echarle una mano."**

 **"** **Kohana-sama ¿esta despierta?"**

A pocas horas de que había amanecido, Arata tocó mi puerta con insistencia. Yo ni siquiera había dormido. Estaba con la misma ropa de ayer, así que le abrí la puerta porque sonaba como algo urgente.

 **"** **¿Qué sucede?"**

 **"** **La buscan miembros de la división de castigo, ellos dicen que…"** una mano pálida apartó al mayordomo de la puerta.

Un shinigami de aspecto fornido y con la cara cubierta apareció frente a mí. Detrás de él había dos personas más.

 **"** **Kuchiki Kohana, queremos interrogarla acerca de la muerte del Capitán Aizen Sosuke."**

 **Mmmm ¿Por qué los chicos fríos atraen a las chicas? Hola a todos, espero hayan disfrutado este cap**

 **AAAAAH Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar :( Pero desde ahora actualizaré una o dos veces por semana. Ah si, para los que quieran tengo esta historia más** **adelantada** **en wattpad... Por si quieren leerla allí**

 **Si les gustó REVIEW!**

 **Como siempre ¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. PROMESAS

**PROMESAS**

 **Aizen.-**

 **"** **Aizen-sama, acaban de arrestar a Kuchiki Kohana por su muerte."** escuché la voz de Gin, acabando de entrar a la sede de la Cámara de los 46, aunque de los 46, ya no quedaba ni uno vivo. Más bien, ahora ese lugar me pertenecía.

Después de tantos años de preparar el camino, las cosas marchaban justo como quería.

Kohanase las arregló para esconder la Hogyoku por más de 50 años, era lista, pero impulsiva. Nada más saber que Kuchiki Rukia estaba en prisión, salió corriendo de la mansión Kuchiki, el lugar donde se había encerrado para que no pudiera alcanzarla. Kuchiki Byakuya era una molestia, estaba siempre vigilando a Kohana, de una manera tan sutil que ni ella misma se daba cuenta, aunque para mí "vigilar" no es lo mismo que "cuidar", Kuchiki simplemente quería saber lo que hacía Kohana cuando él no la estaba viendo, y eso dificultó que yo observara sus pasos. Gracias a eso, perdí la Hogyoku de vista, hasta que sentí su energía dentro de Kuchiki Rukia. La energía era débil, pero ahí estaba, a ratos, parpadeante como una luz débil. La visita de Kohana a la prisión y su charla con Kuchiki Rukia no había hecho más que confirmármelo.

No entendía cómo Kohana se mezcló con los Kuchiki, pero estaba claro que solo los estaba utilizando para protegerse e impedir que yo no obtenga la Hogyoku. Kuchiki era su escudo, la muchacha su caja fuerte. Al final, aunque ella quería que todos creyeran lo contrario, no era muy diferente a mí. Sabía manipular a la gente.

A pesar de ser débil como una hormiga a mi lado, Kohanaya me había causado bastantes problemas los últimos 50 años, evadiéndome, cubriéndose con otra gente e hizo desaparecer la Hogyoku de la faz de la tierra, pero ya la había encontrado de nuevo, y esta vez no iba a dejarla ir.

Lo primero fue quitármela del camino, ya me había fastidiado lo suficiente como para saber que no debía subestimarla. Para eso tuve una breve charla con ella, que ante los ojos de los demás, con ayuda de Kyoka Suigetsu, se vio como una discusión con muchos testigos alrededor cayendo en la ilusión.

 **"** **¿Dónde está ahora?"** pregunté.

 **"** **La interrogaron y se la llevaron a la prisión. Ya sabes, Aizen-sama, ella no puede revelar una cosa sin revelar la otra y así sucesivamente, así que no pudo responder lo que le preguntaron."**

 **"** **Bien"** me levanté de la silla **"Encárgate de ella, Gin."**

 **"** **¿Quieres que la mate?"**

 **"** **No. Solo ponle un supresor."** le ordené **"Con eso será suficiente."**

 **"** **Como digas"**

 **"** **Y ten cuidado"** le advertí **"No la dejes huir. Si te da muchos problemas, entonces mátala, aunque preferiría que no lo hicieras."**

 **"** **¿A dónde podría huir? Está en prisión"**

 **"** **Una de las habilidades especiales de** **Kohana** **es abrir portales para trasladarse de un lugar a otro. Ella lo llama** ** _Caminos Instantáneos_** **, así que puede salir de prisión sin necesidad de usar la puerta** " le explique **"Y eso no es todo. Probablemente ya sepa que iras por ella. Puede percibir cosas que otros no. De hecho…"** acaricié el mango de mi espada **"así logró escabullirse tanto tiempo"**

 **"** **Eso es molesto."**

 **"** **Es demasiado débil para ser una amenaza grande, pero ciertamente, es muy molesta"**

Recordé el primer día que la había visto, a lado de Urahara, no entendía de donde la había sacado este, pero sin lugar a dudas, le sirvió muy bien. Mis planes se retrasaron bastante gracias a Kohana adivinando cada uno de mis pasos, pero por otro lado, yo también sabía que pasos daría ella. Incluso me había divertido un poco, como si todo aquello fuera una batalla entre dos personas. Ciertamente lo había sido, pero ya estaba a punto de terminar y yo saldría ganando.

Matarla sería un favor, más bien la dejaría sufriendo, saboreando el error de su fracaso. La odiaba por haberme retrasado tanto ¿cómo una mujer tan insignificante había logrado todo aquello? Pero al mismo tiempo sentía curiosidad hacía sus poderes inusuales. Trasladarse de un lugar a otro instantáneamente usando portales era una habilidad que nunca había visto.

Esa habilidad de ella era lo que más me llamaba la atención de ella, me preguntaba si también era capaz de trasladarse entre dimensiones, probablemente sí, pero no controlaba ese poder, de lo contrario habría sido fácil que mantuviera contacto con Urahara, pero los portales interdimensionales parecía que requerían mucha energía para ella, energía que no tenía. Si yo tuviera ese poder en mis manos, no necesitaría la Oken para entrar al palacio del Rey Espiritual, aunque con todos esos sellos que tenía esa dimensión, seguramente Kohanamoriría intentándolo. No estaría mal que muriera intentándolo para mí, por eso no quería que Gin la matara.

Kohanase la pasaba regando flores y sirviendo el té para Kuchiki. El que ella estuviera jugando a la casita era un desperdicio de poder y de talento, tanto tiempo perdido sirviendo a unos nobles chocantes, tiempo en el que podría haberse entrenado para ser una shinigami y al menos tener el poder de defenderse la suficiente para hacerlo más divertido para mí.

 **"** **Cuando acabes con ella, vuelve aquí con Tousen. Es el día de la ejecución"** le di una última orden a Gin antes de seguir pensando.

 _Fuiste muy buena rival._

 **Byakuya.-**

 **"** **¿Se la llevaron?"** me puse de pie detrás de mi escritorio cuando escuché la noticia de mi subordinado: la Segunda División había arrestado a Kohana por la muerte del Capitán Aizen.

 _Mi esposa._

 **"** **Sí, capitán. Apenas acabaron de interrogarla."**

Afuera había un gran alboroto por los ryoka que habían logrado entrar en el Seretei. Se había armado todo un circo, prácticamente todo el Gotei 13 los estaba buscando.

Tanto escándalo no me dejaba pensar, así que caminé hasta la puerta de mi oficina y la cerré, no sin antes observar el escritorio vacío de mi teniente, que en esos momentos estaba en prisión también mientras mi hermana iba camino a su ejecución y Kohana estaba siendo acusada.

Todos se estaban marchando.

 **"** **¿Por qué se tardaron tiempo en avisarme que** **Kohana** **estaba arrestada?"**

 **"** **Parece que en todo el interrogatorio, su esposa no pidió su presencia, capitán."**

 **"** **Entiendo"** dije volviendo a sentarme.

¿Kohanaculpable de la muerte de Aizen? Me gustaría saber que tenía Soi Fong en la cabeza. De todas las personas en el Seretei, Kohana no le haría daño a una mosca, bueno, eso lo sabía yo que la conocía, pero igual, no había forma en la que Kohana podría intentar algo contra Aizen sin que Aizen se defendiera, siendo un capitán, acabaría con Kohana **_** en unos segundos, hasta sería fácil detenerla sin matarla. Ella era un alma común con un miedo absurdo al capitán Aizen. Bastaba mencionar su nombre para que se escondiera detrás de mí. Yo había notado que Aizen tendía a acosarla, pero eso era cosa de ellos dos y paró cuando se casó conmigo. Al parecer habían sido amigos antes de que acusaran al antiguo capitán de la doceava división de alta traición. Sea como sea, Aizen nunca le hizo nada malo, lo sabía porque al principio, siempre tenía a alguien vigilando a Kohana, eso si no lo hacía yo mismo.

Probablemente debía ir en persona a decir todo esto a Soi Fong para que atraparan al verdadero culpable. Miré a mi subordinado y le di una orden. **"Enciérrala"**

 **"** **¿Capitán?"** mi subordinado me miró sorprendido.

 **"** **Asegúrate de que no haya manera de que escape de la prisión."**

Mi subordinado pareció no entenderme. No importaba, no tenía por qué explicarle nada.

Kohanahabía trabajado con el capitán traidor antes de llegar a la mansión Kuchiki, incluso seguía siendo conocida entre los miembros de la doceava división.

Cuando llegó a la mansión Kuchiki, me pregunté acerca del misterio que la rodeaba. Mi abuelo parecía confiar plenamente en ella, a él le bastaba con que la Cámara de los 46 la hubiera declarado inocente, según él, yo solo tenía que acostumbrarme a ella, pero Kohana no hacía más que quedarse callada y encerrada en su habitación. En parte, creo que fue culpa mía por mi poco entusiasmo para tratarla, pero estaba siempre alerta, como esperando que entraran a matarla, eso me hizo pensar que Aizen la estaba amenazado, pero después de que yo interviniera en una de sus peleas, no volvió a acercarse a ella. Esa opción quedó descartada.

Yo aún seguía creyendo que escondía algo, por eso me puse a hablar con algunos científicos de la Doceava División, según ellos, Kohanaera hábil cuando se trataba de la investigar y construir, la describían como una persona sumamente inteligente. La inteligencia podía ser peligrosa si las personas equivocadas lo eran.

Kohana guardaba todo tipo de artilugios en su ropa diaria, no sabía lo que eran, me había tomado un tiempo darme cuenta hasta que observé con cuidado sus anillos, pulseras y aretes seguramente modificados por ella misma, y dudosamente tenían la función de adornar o despedir perfume. Nunca pude hacerme con uno de ellos, Kohana era precavida.

Así que ella era tan frágil como podía llegar a ser peligrosa.

¿Qué escondía Kohana?

 **"** **S-sí, capitán. Me encargaré de reforzar la vigilancia."**

 **"** **Sea como sea, asegúrate de que no vaya a la ejecución de mi hermana"** no necesitaba que ella se apareciera por allá para causar más problemas por salvar a Rukia.

 **"** **A la orden, mi capitán"** el shinigami desapareció.

Una vez se fue, yo desaparecí también con un shunpo para llegar a mi mansión, vacía, sin contar a mis sirvientes. Arata me preguntó si se me ofrecía algo, le respondí que no y fui directo a mi habitación para ver a mi esposa.

Hisana.

Su foto estaba en un pequeño armario de mi habitación, me gustaba mirarla cuando atravesaba por momentos difíciles, como ahora. Hisana siempre había sabido entenderme, casi como me leyera la mente. Me imaginaba que es lo que ella me diría.

Esta vez, no pude imaginarme nada. No paraba de pensar en que Kohana se preocupaba más por la hermana de Hisana que yo. Tal vez Hisana me recriminaría que estuviera rompiendo esa promesa, su última voluntad. No, ella no haría algo como eso, porque si ella estuviera viva, quizá nada de esto estaría pasando. Quizá yo no sería como soy ahora, porque cuando murió Hisana, una parte de mí también lo hizo.

Era demasiadas promesas desde que Hisana murió, sentía que me ahogaban.

Me percaté de que las flores secas que había visto la última vez que contemplé el retrato de Hisana, ahora estaban frescas. Al mismo tiempo, pise algo en el suelo al momento de avanzar un poco para tomar la fotografía de Hisana. Era una pulsera de piedras azules, una de las muchas que Kohanaposeía, pero al poner mi pie sobre ella la había destrozado por completo.

 **"** **Volveré pronto, Hisana"** le hablé a la fotografía antes de ponerla de vuelta en su lugar.

 _Es una promesa._

 **Kohana** **.-**

Me sujeté el pecho, donde tenía el supresor que el capitán Ichimaru Gin me había colocado. Los supresores los utilizaban los shinigamis para disminuir su reiatsu, pero para mí que casi no tenía nada, era como si me impidieran respirar.

Entonces esto era cosa de Aizen desde un principio, ya me había noqueado a mí, ahora seguramente iría por Rukia. Quizá Abarai Renji o el ryoka, Kurosaki Ichigo podrían hacer algo para defenderla, pero aun trabajando juntos, no eran rivales para Aizen. Solo yo podía sacarlos de ahí, pero no podía moverme.

Todo aquello era mi culpa.

Durante mucho tiempo, la sola presencia de Byakuya-sama en la mansión, impedía que Aizen entrara y me arrebatara la Hogyoku con sus propias manos. Sin saberlo, Byakuya-sama impedía que Aizen se acercara a mí, pero un día fue enviado a una misión en el Mundo de los Vivos, a un lugar donde extrañamente se habían reunido varios Hollows, tardaría más de una semana en exterminarlos a todos.

Eso me puso en alerta roja, sin Byakuya-sama cerca, Aizen vendría por mí y me quitaría la Hogyoku, de modo que solo me quedó una opción: tenía que esconderla dentro de un alma para que la energía de esa alma cubriera la Hogyoku. Primero decidí que la escondería en mi propia alma, pero al tratar de hacerlo, el poder era demasiado para que pudiera contenerlo dentro de mí, así que probé sellando para que se inactivara, pero aún en ese estado, la Hogyoku me quemaba el alma a penas la tocaba. Yo no era fuerte como para cubrirla con mi reiatsu.

Necesitaba alguien que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y que al mismo tiempo estuviera cerca de mí para que yo no perdiera de vista la Hogyoku. La única persona que cumplía esos requisitos era Rukia, quien apenas había llegado a la mansión Kuchiki. Rukia en aquellos tiempos era como un polluelo asustado, sin saber cómo comportarse, que hacer, que no hacer, como hablar y como no. Los nobles siempre habían sido muy estrictos y cuando el resto del clan se percató de su parecido con Hisana, no tardaron en buscar cualquier motivo para deshacerse de ella, incluso me cuestionaron como yo podía aceptar algo como aquello, pero a mí no me importaba. Antes de que llegara Rukia, en la mansión reinaba un silencio que me enloquecía. No podía salir y tampoco hablar con nadie, porque la única persona con la que podía hablar me ignoraba por completo, y no sabía si me dolía más su indiferencia o la soledad. En aquellos tiempos, Ginrei-sama estaba algo enfermo, así que no lo molestábamos para nada.

Pero cuando llegó Rukia, se ganó mi cariño de inmediato. Tan solo era una muchacha en un lugar desconocido, alguien que había pasado duros momentos en el Rukonagi. Me contó acerca de sus amigos y su vida, yo no la desprecié, la cuidé, la protegí de los nobles que estaban atentos de cualquier error para echarla, la tomé bajo mi tutela y ella confiaba en mí. Se pegó a mí como yo me encariñé con ella.

Y yo me aproveché de su confianza en mí. Cuando le ofrecí una taza de té con sedante en el, se lo bebió de inmediato, incluso dándome las gracias y pidiéndome que le enseñara a hacer un té tan bueno como ese para su nii-sama. En cuanto estuvo dormida, le puse la Hogyoku dentro de su alma y ella jamás se dio cuenta. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano correría peligro, pero me prometí a mí misma que la protegería, pero las cosas eran más fáciles decirlas que hacerlas.

Apreté los puños y salieron lágrimas de mis ojos.

No podía dejarla morir sin luchar, aunque fuera con mis últimas fuerzas. Quiza usar mis poderes con el supresor me mataría.

A mi alrededor ya había suficientes muertos. El capitán Ichimaru había acabado con los guardias que cuidaban la mansión, incluyendo un subordinado de Byakuya-sama.

Byakuya-sama. Mi única esperanza era que él se apiadara de su hermana menor, rogaba porque su cariño pudiera más que su orgullo y la protegiera al menos hasta que yo llegara. La única de nosotros que merecía morir era yo.

 _Por favor, Byakuya-sama…_

Pensé, poniéndome de pie a penas, agarrándome a la pared para hacerlo, pero mis piernas temblaban.

Ya no era tan débil como antes, como le dije a Aizen, ahora estaba preparada. Me había entrenado y había perfeccionado mis poderes, ahora podía ir más lejos usando mis _Caminos Instantáneos._ Quizá no fuera suficiente, pero no fracasaría como cuando Urahara y los demás tuvieron que abandonar la Sociedad de Almas.

Me concentré y puse mucho esfuerzo en abrir un portal a la Montaña del Sokyoku, donde seguramente ya estaría desarrollándose una batalla.

Al intentar caminar, me caí al suelo, no podía caminar, pero continué hacia adelante, arrastrándome a penas _._

 _Ya casi, ya casi._

 **Jajajajaj Doble actualización por mi ausencia**


End file.
